movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Which Costumes And Films Should Be Suitable For Stephen Druschke Films' First Star Wars Film In His Style?
Do you know which Star Wars costumes and films in (Stephen Druschke Films's Style) should be suitable for Episode 1: The Phantom Menace? Costumes For Stephen Druschke Films' Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace *Tramp will be wearing Qui-Gon Jinn's hair and clothing and will be carrying a green lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, saberhum4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Pongo will be wearing Obi-Wan Kenobi's hair and clothing and will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Owl will be wearing Yoda's clothing throughout the entire movie. *Pop will be wearing his hat, clothing, and pipe throughout the entire movie. *Cub will be wearing his nappy, hair, and hat throughout the entire movie. *Skippy will be wearing his blue shirt and hat with feather on throughout the entire movie. *Maid Marian will be wearing her clothing and hat and will have a pistol gun throughout the entire movie. *Thomas O' Malley will be wearing Captain Panaka's clothing, hat, and gloves, and will have a pistol gun throughout the entire movie. *John Darling will be wearing his hat, coat, and sandals throughout the entire movie. *Tom the Cat will be wearing Mace Windu's clothing throughout the entire movie. *Prince Phillip will wear his clothing and shoes with cape and hat carrying feather throughout the entire movie. *Taran will wear his clothes and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Hercules will wear his clothes, cape, and sandals throughout the entire movie. *Mulan will wear her clothes and shoes and have hair tied back for a ponytail throughout the entire movie. *Cholena will be wearing her clothing, necklace, and headscarf throughout the entire movie. *T. R. Chula will be wearing his hat, scarf, boots, and Nute Gunray's clothing throughout the entire movie. *Negaduck will be wearing Lott Dod's clothing throughout the entire movie. *Danny will be wearing his collar and Boss Nass's clothing throughout the entire movie. *Warren T. Rat will be carrying a red double-bladed lightsaber, that will have the saberon.mp3, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum2.mp3, saberhum3.mp3, saberoff.mp3, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The various animal villains will have blasters and shotguns throughout the entire movie. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabroff1.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *LSwall01.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saberblk.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthswng2.wav *4 clash 2 *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit1.wav *SaberOn.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr01.wav *LSbody02.wav *lsrico01.wav *lsrico02.wav *lsrico03.wav *LSsabr03.wav *LSwall03.wav *LSbody02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum4.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 (Movie Used) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Clips Used) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2000) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Happy Tree Friends (2005) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Aristocats (1970) *Tom and Jerry (1940-Present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2001) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2005) *The Karate Guard (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2012) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Oliver and Company (1988) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's America Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of The Night Monster (1999) *Darkwing Duck (1991-1995) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Hercules (1997) *Mulan (1998) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Various Movies and Cartoons Trivia *There will be a games hall of Tatooine with some snooker tables with balls, darts, bowling, and arcade games. *John Smith's ship will arrive in the opening scene. Category:Stephen Druschke Movie Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Star Wars Movie Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoof Category:Star Wars Movie Spoof Category:Stephen Druschke Films